Reborn In Death
by SidewaysSkyscrapers
Summary: Ichigo's body dies and he enters Soul Society with some training and Yuroichi looking after him. What lies in the shadows? A captain position? A new threat? A tragedy? A romance? This is a IchigoxYuroichi. M for All sorts of mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. First story on this account. I hate RukiaxIchigo, UryuuxIchigo, and OrihimexIchigo. Therefore, this will be a YoruichixIchigo. No buts, no complaints. Flame me if you want but I am not changing my mind.**

**Anyways. Have fun reading this... I look forward to your reviews and I would love suggestions or critiques. **

**I do not know how to do line breaks, therefore, I will be doing other... things to pop in and out.**

**Review please!**

'Zangetsu speaking'

"Ichigo speaking- live people speaking"

**'Shirosaki speaking'**

**1st person- Ichigo POV**

I was walking to school with my friends, when suddenly, I was falling. Not just andy trip or fall though, no, this was a fall thrugh space. My eyes were closed upon impact. I opened my eyes and looked around at my inner world.

The thoughts running through my head were basically: _How did I get here? I lost my powers! Gone! For good! _

'Apparently not.' I looked up.

'**Yeh, I doubt King realised ther' back... or that he's stronger t'an 'm not tellin' him!'**

I watched as two figures walked towards me. One was an opposite mirror image of me. The other was a young man with dark hair. Shirosaki Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu.

The comrades of my mind.

"Sorry Shiro," I said casually as I stood, "I heard you loud and clear. How'd I get back here again?"

'It appears that your physical body without your body and completely dissolved today. You are technically dead, so you got your full powers, rather than the halves you had beforehand.'

**'Yeh, now yer stronger too! heh,heh, better watch out fer yerself, KIng!'**

Zangetsu calmly pushed Shiro out of the way, where Shiro had been drawing Zangetsu.

'Your spirit body is very different from your physical body used to be so spar with Shirosaki to ease into it. Go to Soul Society. I'll be over there if you need me.'

With that, Zangetsu walked over to his usual post and crossed his legs and sat on it, pondering the doings of the world.

I looked over at Shiro, who unraveled the sword with a flick of the wrist.

**'Ya ready, KIng? 'M not holding back.'**

I mirrored his actions, sighing as I did so.

"Yeah."

With that, Shiro launched himself at me, beginning my trainging.

(General POV)

3 Weeks Later

Tensa Zangetsu walked over to Ichigo, who was lounging on top of the building he'd been training on. It was riddled with broken glass, but as Ichigo watchd, it began to repair itself.

"I was thinking of putting a seal over your powers. We'll do it with Urahara, yes? NOw you are ready. Good luck, Ichigo Kurosaki."

With that farewell, everything blurred, fading out in black. Ichigo opened his eyes to see...

A face.

He stumbled backwards, away from the face. The cat-like eyes that had been in front of him, glittered with mirth.

Yoruichi.

Her long purple hair fell around her face, the rest of it done in a ponytail. Her usual form-fitting outfit done tightly.

"Long time no see, Ichi." She straightened up, letting Ichigo up. "So what're you up to?"

She cocked her head, curiosity flooding her features.

"I'm dead. I want a seal on my powers and I need to go to Soul Society."

Yuroichi laughed, shaking her head as she did so.

"So you died," A nod from Ichigo. "wanted a seal on your powers," Another nod. "and wanted Kisuke to open a senkaimon to go to Soul Society."

"Yes.''

"Well I don't sense any riatssu coming from you...So how do you plan on going through?"

Ichigo felt himself smirk.

"You just can't sense my powers. I have gotten pretty good at concealing my riatsu. Besides, I doubt that you would be able to sense my riatsu even if I didn't conceal it."

Yuroichi nodded, satisfied with this answer, then turned and walked out of the room to inform Kisuke of Ichigo's arrival.

**Yay. A Chapter done. Just to let y'all know, I usually update every other week. Sorry if it's a while, but thats how it is.**

**Okay, the pretty review button is a the bottom. I'd like you to click it and review.**

**I may post a few story ideas sometime this year. i sometimes disappear, but I will always return.**

**That's all for the post-chapter report.**

**Adiu,**

**SidewaysSkyscrapers**


	2. AN SORRY YOU NEED TO READ THIS

**Howdy! I guess you're probably wondering why I haven't updated. WEll th reason is completely unbelievable... but whole heartedly true.**

**Your see... I left my writing notebook in the kitchen and my dogs decided they have a fetish with ink and licked my notebook so much that the ink was indeciferable. **

**I apologize, but my life is in my notebook and my dogs licked it. I can't write anymore of that story because its kinda depressing to do. If you would like to adopt this overused storyline, then please contact me**

**And if there are no takers on the adoption... then the story will float around until I delete it.**

**Any questions? Please review if there are.**


End file.
